


take two

by pouncival



Series: internet crush [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/pseuds/pouncival
Summary: Sequel to cute anon double-hearts, to tie up all loose ends.





	1. specsromeo

**Author's Note:**

> this fic changes POV every chapter! since CADH was all mush's POV i didnt want to change it! 
> 
> hope you all enjoyyy

Romeo lay with his head on Race's lap, shirt long discarded, as Race undid his cufflinks and leaned back into the couch, groaning. They had been sitting quietly (other than Romeo’s sniffling) as soon as they'd left the formal, letting Jack know that afters mightn't be the best idea for them (and he agreed, considering his situation, and everyone elses.) On the coffee table in front of them was two empty bottles of water, after Race made Romeo drink one and a half and finished what he didn't drink. Now some random late-night made for TV movie played quietly in front of them as they sobered up, neither of them paying attention. Romeo curled up closer, frowning. 

"I messed up real bad, Race." He whispered, wiping his eyes.

"You didn't mess up," Race patted his hair, running a hand through it. "He did. You're amazing and he'd be lucky to have you. I mean, you're the one who had the balls to ask him out in the first place, and then he just ignores you all night? If you're not even a prom person, why'd you bother coming to a fucking prom!"

Rome raised an eyebrow and gave Race a small smile. "Something tells me you stopped talkin' 'bout me an' Specs a while ago." 

"Yeah, sorry Ro. You can vent. I'm just pissed, that's all."

"And you have every right to be." Romeo patted his back. "I mean, he totally Roger'd you."

"He... Roger'd me?"

"Like, in Rent? When Roger invites Mimi to dinner but then just ignores her? Except he didn't even invite you, and you two didn't even get an I Should Tell You-"

"He fucking Roger'd me!" Race yelled, throwing his arms up. "God, Ro. Why can't I be Collins and find my Angel?" 

"'Cause Blink and Mush are obviously gonna have the perfect relationship, when they stop being idiots and get together.” Romeo joked, rubbing his eyes. "Seriously, though... Race, what do I do? I dunno if Specs'll ever wanna talk to me again."

Race rolled his eyes "Stop being a dumbass. Neither of you were sure if it was a date, right?" Romeo shrugged. "Well, neither of you made it clear. And you were an idiot, kissing someone else- But you were also a drunk idiot who was trying to get his attention. Just explain that to him, and it'll be fine." 

Romeo frowned, burying his head closer into Race's. "But what if he doesn't like me like that? Then he'll just think I'm dumb and a loser."

"You _are_ dumb and a loser."

"Ha, ha."

"Okay, seriously though. Ro, what kind of guy leaves a formal after his date kisses someone else if he isn't into his date? Why do you think he left? 'Cause he likes you, and didn't wanna see you making out with someone else. And it wasn't because you were sloppy, 'cause I know you're amazing at making out. It's 'cause he was jealous." 

Romeo groaned. "I _hate_ how much sense you're making right now. Let me wallow in my dumbness, okay?" Race rolled his eyes, nudging Romeo off him.

"We should go to bed. I don't want to deal with dragging you off this couch in the morning," He grinned, standing up and holding out a hand. Romeo took it, pulling himself up, and then into a hug with Race.

"Thanks, Race." He buried his head into his friends shoulder, hugging him closely.

"It's fine, Ro."

Romeo pulled away, winking. "And with any luck, Spot'll message you an apology and then you two can redo, yeah?" 

Race shrugged. "Dunno if I want him to."

"Oh, c'mon. I've read your messages," Romeo rolled his eyes. "You are so into him. Let's just hope he stops being a dickhead, yeah? 'Cause if he doesn't apologise, then I'm gonna have to kick his ass."

"Yeah, yeah- okay, maybe." Race tiredly nodded, grabbing Romeo's arm and dragging him towards the stairs. "Right now I just wanna sleep this off."

Romeo nodded, heading up the stairs and collapsing onto his bed beside Race.

When he woke up, he was tangled up with Race. He groaned at his killer headache, shoving Race aside (who whined in his sleep and pulled all the blankets away from him. Romeo rolled his eyes, sitting up. “I’m taking your painkillers.” Race just grunted, and Romeo took that as approval and he pulled himself out of the bed. He knew Race’s grandparents were out, and where the medication was kept, so he went and helped himself. 

When he was in the bathroom, he opened his phone as he took the pills, and felt a twist in his stomach when he saw messages from specs.

 **specsyback** : Hey  
**specsyback** : Sorry for leaving last night, uh  
**specsyback** : If you noticed lol  
**specsyback** : Can we like talk whenever you wake up

He felt his heart sink. If he even noticed. To anyone else, that message might sound a bit passive aggressive, but Romeo knew Specs added the lol to seem like he wasn’t that upset, or insecure about if Romeo had noticed. Of course he had noticed- who wouldn’t notice their huge crush leaving?

 **x69romeo69x** : holy shit specs  
**x69romeo69x** : i am SO sorry  
**x69romeo69x** : i got way too drunk bc  
**x69romeo69x** : shit can we like  
**x69romeo69x** : call or meet up  
**x69romeo69x** : i want to explain this irl its  
**x69romeo69x** : too important to b said online  
**specsyback** : Im free today but that might be too soon  
**specsyback** : We could just call or wait till next week  
**x69romeo69x** : waiting would b HELL  
**x69romeo69x** : im free today as well  
**x69romeo69x** : let me get dressed and meet you at the usual place in like?? an hour??  
**x69romeo69x** : if thats ok???  
**x69romeo69x** : again im  
**x69romeo69x** : so so so sorry  
**specsyback** : Its okay  
**specsyback** : We can talk it out  
**specsyback** : Same tho  
**specsyback** : See you soon?

Romeo took a record amount of thirty minutes to get dressed, wake Race up and quickly tell him he was leaving (he only grunted and rolled over), and make it to the bus stop. The tight feeling in his chest was only getting worse when he waited on the bus. He had messed up really badly, and it was one hundred percent his own fault. He could have talked to Specs, or just acted normal, but no. He had to go and fuck it up, and now here he was- possibly about to find out he couldn’t fix the friendship with his crush.

And it wasn’t just a crush. Romeo’s mind skipped back to what Mush said a few weeks ago. Romeo got fleeting crushes and infatuations, and he had flings and dates and hookups. That’s what he _did_. But this was something else altogether. Sure, when he’d just followed Specs, it’d been attraction only. Getting to know him was a different matter.

Specs was funny in a way Romeo loved, sarcastic and causing chaos just to sit back and watch it with that little smirk of his. He was nerdy, and it was easy to get him on a rant about the difference between the MCU and marvel comic universe, how cool it was that the Star Trek cast basically forced the first interracial kiss to be aired or how fucking terrible the Hobbit movies were. Romeo had barely any idea what any of it was about (the longest running show he watched was Gossip Girl), but Specs would actually take the time to explain it to him when he was confused- something no one else had really cared enough to do. Seeing him so passionate about things made Romeo genuinely interested in a way he’d never been before. And Specs was _smart_. Not that his other friends weren’t smart, but Specs was smart in a different way that mashed his intelligence and humour and caused Romeo to constantly be doubled over laughing. He spent his spare time figuring out how to make an equation that says 'FUCK' when you graph it because he thought it was funny, or breaking into his school on a Saturday because someone said he couldn’t.

And the way that they messed around, hugging and cuddling and sitting on each others laps and jokingly calling each other pet names. It killed Romeo, honestly. Every time he wanted to just lean in and kiss him, or tell him he wanted to go out with him. Butterflies in his stomach exploded whenever Specs jokingly put an arm around him or kissed his cheek.

And now, he might have ruined it, which that filled him with a sense of dread, pain and guilt.

When the bus pulled up to a familiar stop, he nervously fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he got off and saw Specs. He waved, and Specs waved back, giving him a small smile. Usually, they’d be hugging by now, and Romeo would be saying something ridiculously affectionate. Now, there was some tension and awkwardness in the air. Romeo bit his lip, and Specs looked at the ground awkwardly before taking a deep breath.

“Wanna go to the Starbucks?” Okay, it couldn’t be too terrible. That’s where they always hung out- usually buying one drink and then sitting there for hours, talking. Romeo nodded, smiling a bit. The anxiety wasn’t gone, but now that he was actually here, he felt like he could deal with it.

When they arrived after a quiet walk, they both ordered the usual- a black coffee for Specs and an iced caramel macchiato for Romeo. When they sat down, there was a few seconds of silence before Specs looked up.

“I like you.”

Oh. Oh my god. That was absolutely, 100% not what Romeo expected to hear at all. Specs liked him. When he opened his mouth to ask for clarification, Specs had already started to continue.

“Like, romantically. That’s why I got upset and left, which I know was really rude of me, but I thought that if you asked me to prom, there might be something- and seeing you dance like that with someone else, I was just… Disappointed. And I know it was an overreaction, but-”  
“No,” Romeo interrupted, shaking his head. “No, it wasn’t. I would have reacted like that too- ‘Cause I like ya as well. Romantically and all. I’m dumb, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be a date and so I nervous-drank and then drunk me, who’s more of an idiot than I am sober (and that’s saying something), thought, oh, you know how to figure out if Specs likes you? Dance with someone else and see how he reacts?” He finally stopped rambling, giving Specs a sheepish smile. “God, that was dumb, wasn’t it?”

Specs laughed, rolling his eyes and reaching across the table, tentatively taking Romeo’s hands. “It really is. But it’s what I like about you.”

“That I’m dumb?”

“I couldn’t date someone as smart as me,” He joked, then shaking his head. “Nah, you’re… You. It’s just the way you are. You think up elaborate ideas for things that could be simple, and it’s funny and cute.”

“ _You’re_ funny and cute.”

“Wow, you’re amazing at flirting.”

“What can I say?” Romeo laughed. “Seriously, though? When I’m around you, I fuck up my words. I can flirt with anyone, but then- you? You make me get all… I dunno, mushy and gay, and then I get nervous and say something stupid. I mean, my friends know me for like, hookups and going on dates. But they noticed you were different. ‘Cause. You are.”

Specs laughed. “I asked Race if you flirted like that with everyone. I wasn’t sure that I had a chance with you, at all.”

“Are you _kidding_? I sat on your lap regularly, Specs.”

“I mean, you’ve proposed to Race twice in front of me.”

“...Fair. But I mean what I say, you’re special, and I’m sorry for acting like that at prom.”

“So are you. Special, I mean. And I’m sorry too, for leaving.”

“So… Wanna make out?” Romeo grinned and Specs laughed, rolling his eyes.

“On the starbucks table? Sure, let’s go.”

Romeo would be lying if he said he didn’t seriously consider it for a split second, before smiling genuinely at Specs. “In all seriousness, if you like me, an’ I like you… Wanna be like, boyfriends?”  
Specs grinned and nodded, and then leaned in and kissed him. It was quick, considering that they were in public, but it was everything Romeo could have wanted. They quickly finished their drinks and decided to head to Specs’ place.

“You know, my parents work on Sundays.”

Oh fuck _yes_.

By that evening when he had to leave before Specs’ parents came back and questioned a boy cuddled up with Specs in bed, Romeo had 17 texts from Race by the time he left Specs’ place, hair messy and a huge grin on his face. 

**x69romeo69x** : sorryyy i was makin out with specs (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
**theywascoronas** : why r u messagin me get back at it

Race was the best friend ever, he decided. And Specs was going to be the best boyfriend.


	2. newsbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long i couldnt make myself like what ive written. kathys so difficult!! enjoy

The absolute last thing Katherine had wanted the night of that failed prom was to end up back at home. 

When she was upset, the last thing she wanted to do was have to hold a conversation with her dad. Especially not one about how yes, prom was good, and no she didn’t have a date, and yes she was fine with that, and _no_ there was not a secret boy, and she was tired now so she’d quite like to go to bed, thank you. He looked at her suspiciously, but in all fairness, she was telling the truth. There _wasn’t_ a secret boy. Just Sarah. But she knew how he would react to that, so she shook her head and walked up the stairs.

Her father and her had an estranged relationship, to say the very least. Or, as Jack would put it, her dad was ‘a fuckin dickhead’. Katherine couldn’t help but agree. He was conservative, selfish, misogynistic, and he had absolutely no idea how to handle a teenage girl, let alone one who conflicted with his ideologies so often. She pulled her outfit off and flopped on her bed, too exhausted to change, pushing all thoughts of her dad out of her head, leaving her only with guilt and a pang of heartbreak.

She’d fucked up her first date with Sarah. Truly, really fucked it up. Who the hell gets into a fight on their first date, about their dates brother and your best friend dating, and your opinions on that- Which Sarah was right on. She couldn’t control Jack’s dating live, and it did seem like Davey really liked Jack. It just hurt to see Crutchie so upset, especially when she _knew_ Jack liked him back- or at least had. And for all of that, Katherine had ruined her first date- and a special one at that. She turned and buried her head into the pillow, crying quietly until her phone buzzed. She groaned, but still rolled over and unlocked it.

 **smackjelly** : hey kathy  
**smackjelly** : r u ok  
**katherineplumber** : not really :(  
**smackjelly** : wanna talk bout it?  
**katherineplumber** : i just…  
**katherineplumber** : i really like her, jack  
**katherineplumber** : like we wanted to try going on a date, just to see how dating would go?  
**katherineplumber** : and i really wanted it to go well. a lot. but  
**katherineplumber** : i just had to. go and mess it up!  
**katherineplumber** : and not only that i meddled with your relationship and it wasn’t fair on you or davey and she was right  
**katherineplumber** : but i just hated seeing.  
**katherineplumber** : ...ugh  
**katherineplumber** : sorry, it’s just a lot  
**smackjelly** : hey its okay  
**smackjelly** : i get what was happening  
**smackjelly** : not with me n tbh im still kinda really confused about that  
**smackjelly** : but its okay  
**smackjelly** : its the way you are kathy  
**smackjelly** : headstrong and opinionated and not afraid to express them  
**smackjelly** : s what makes u arguably lovable  
**katherineplumber** : ha, ha.  
**smackjelly** : u kno i lov u <3  
**smackjelly** : but just  
**smackjelly** : sarah is also defensive for davey which makes sense lmao  
**katherineplumber** : yeah it does  
**katherineplumber** : i just wish i hadnt done it on my date with sarah  
**katherineplumber** : or did it differently or  
**katherineplumber** : something!?  
**katherineplumber** : i dont know jack. i know our first date didn’t go the way we wanted it to but i really like her, and i want a chance to make it up to her  
**smackjelly** : you know who you should say that to instead of me  
**smackjelly** : sarah  
**katherineplumber** : probably  
**katherineplumber** : but she also probably doesn’t want to see me  
**smackjelly** : yea sure  
**smackjelly** : not 2night  
**smackjelly** : but??  
**smackjelly** : if u like her so much u shldnt let her go w.out her knowin how u feel  
**katherineplumber** : jack  
**katherineplumber** : i hate it when you say things that are actually sensible.  
**smackjelly** : i kno u do kathy xo  
**smackjelly** : now go to sleep and give sarah flowers in the morning  
**katherineplumber** : you know what?  
**katherineplumber** : i have an idea.  
**katherineplumber** : thank you, jack  
**smackjelly** : do i get 2 say i told u so  
**katherineplumber** : no.  
**smackjelly** : ow

And though the guilt still swirled over her head, Katherine did what she was best at- she sat up, grabbed a pen, and she wrote and wrote and wrote. Her emotions flowed with the ink on the paper, and it was well into the night when she finally slumped back onto her pillow, eyes lidded and barely having time to put the pen back on her side table before she fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

The next morning’s trip was absolutely nerve wracking. On the way to the bus stop, Katherine stopped by a local florist's shop and spent almost twenty minutes before deciding on a bouquet with daisies, violets, and lavender. It was the least she could do, she decided, for ruining their first date. That, and the letter that she clutched. It mightn’t be enough- and she would understand if it wasn’t. But if she didn’t even try, then she wasn’t fighting for what she loved. And Katherine had promised to herself that no matter what, fighting for what was right and what she loved was the most important thing. 

The bus ride to Harlem was full of reading and editing and rereading and worrying over the letter, and before she knew it it was her stop and she was getting off and walking the familiar path to the Jacobs house, carrying a bouquet in one arm and the letter, finally carefully sealed in the envelope- sprayed with a spritz of Katherine’s perfume, just like the letter that she wrote that admitted her feelings to Sarah and asked her to prom.

When she arrived at the front door, it took a few seconds for her to collect herself. It would be okay. Even if it didn’t work out the way she wanted- it would be okay. It’s not like it was the end of the world. She knocked, and waited.

And waited.

And Les opened the door, looking up skeptically at her. “Katherine?” Her full name- he usually went for Kath.

She nodded. “Is Sarah in?”

“Yes.” He folded his arms, frowning. “But I don’t know if she wants to see you!”

Katherine felt her heart sink a little, but she nodded. “Will you at least give these to her for me, Les?”

Les seemed to have an internal arguement with himself until he groaned. “Okay! I’ll get her! But if she’s upset, it’s not my fault, it’s yours, okay?!” He ran down the hall, calling Sarah’s name, and Katherine couldn’t help but smile after him, shaking her head. The kid was a blessing. As long as he didn’t set his guinea pig on her, at least.

Her mind stopped wandering to scarily violent rodents, however, when Sarah showed up at the end of the hall. Her long, white nightgown and her hair done messily in a bun, the morning light shining just right on it. It was the sort of thing Katherine could wax poetry about, Sarah’s beauty. But not the frown on her face, or the furrow of her eyebrows in confusion. She walked to the door, frowning.

“Katherine? What are you doing?”

“I’m saying sorry.” She held out the bouquet, which Sarah took and looked down at, admiring one of the violets quietly. “I messed up last night, Sarah. And I know I did. And- listen, I wrote you a letter. I-”

“Write better.” Sarah finished exactly what she was saying, the same thing she said when handing her prom letter to her. Kath nodded. Sarah handed the bouquet back for a second, opening the letter.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Please note that the intention of this letter is not to grovel for forgiveness. Unless you want me to, in which case, that can be organised. My point for this letter is to apologise for tonight (or last night when you’ll be reading this)._

_We were arguing about your brother, for god’s sake. And you were right- It wasn’t my place to butt in on his relationship with Jack. But I’m headstrong, and I’m defensive of Crutchie and I just couldn’t stop myself from being involved. That’s what I do- I get too passionate and invested and then… Then I mess things up, as you may have figured. But I was wrong, and being worried for Crutchie wasn’t a good enough reason to upset you, Jack, and Davey- especially not when Crutchie wouldn’t have even wanted me to say anything. I’m sorry- and I want to work on that._

_But more importantly, I know last night was kind of a trial for us, and to see how everything would go. And I messed that up, so if you don’t want anything to do with me, I understand-- But I can’t just leave it and not talk to you again, not say sorry. I care about you too much, and if there’s anything that I’ve learnt over the years it’s that I can’t just sit back and let things happen. Not when it’s something I really care about you._

_I still like you, Sarah Jacobs. A whole lot. And if you don’t want to forgive me, then you have every right not to. But I care for you, so, so deeply, and I want you to know that- and I want you to know that I’m seriously sorry for last night, and if you let me, I’d love to make it up to you._

_Love,  
Katherine _

Katherine watched Sarah’s reaction as she read the letter, going from a grumpy looking face to eventually shaking her head and looking up and throwing her arms around her, pulling Katherine into a tight hug. 

“Oh my god, Kath,” she said, voice muffled from being buried in her neck until she pulled back, arms still wrapped around Katherine tightly. “I was ready to forgive you without all of this.”

“What?” There was a feeling of relief that filled Kath, almost enough to make her feel light. “Really? You were?”

“Katherine,” Sarah said, taking her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. “We had a dumb fight over my brother and his boyfriend. That would be a pretty shitty reason. And yeah,” she continued, “You’re brash and headstrong. I mean, you asked me to prom on our first date. And maybe it shouldn’t come out in other people’s relationships, but I like it about you. I like _you_.” And then Sarah kissed her, and Katherine almost dropped the flowers to kiss back. 

“So let’s try again?” Sarah smiled when she pulled away, forehead still leaning on Kath’s.

"Please," Katherine smiled softly, running a hand through Sarah's hair. "Whenever you want."

"Well, are you free today?"

If you asked either girl about their second date, they would both agree it went amazingly.


	3. jackcrutchiedavey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

_1 notification from fellow heterosexuals_  
 **specsyback** : Holy shit  
 **specsyback** : Bumlets and swifty got together officially   
**starlesbian** : What?!  
 **davidjacobs** : Huh?  
 **kidblinkybill** : Did he break up with skittery?  
 **starlesbian** : I guess he must have :(   
**kidblinkybill** : Poor guy  
 **specsyback** : What  
 **specsyback** : Which of them was dating Skittery?  
 **starlesbian** : Bumlets  
 **kidblinkybill** : Swifty  
 **davidjacobs** : What?  
 **specsyback** : What  
 **kidblinkybill** : What  
 **starlesbian** : What??  
 **smackjelly** : what  
 **specsyback** : Does jack kno bumlets, swifty and skittery?  
 **smackjelly** : no i just wanted to fit in  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh jack  
 **starlesbian** : Seriously though!!  
 **starlesbian** : I saw bumlets and skittery holding hands in the hall  
 **kidblinkybill** : I saw swifty with his arm around skittery in our maths class tho   
**specsyback** : Well I walked in on bumlets and swifty making out today  
 **kidblinkybill** : Wtf  
 **kidblinkybill** : At school?  
 **davidjacobs** : Oh god  
 **specsyback** : Empty classrooms are apparently never safe  
 **x69romeo69x** : o my GOD  
 **x69romeo69x** : ur all useless n stupid  
 **specsyback** : Thanks babe x  
 **x69romeo69x** : ur welc sexy (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
 **katherineplumber** : stop flirting  
 **specsyback** : Homophobia in action  
 **x69romeo69x** : ANYWAYS  
 **x69romeo69x** : UR ALL STUPID  
 **theywascoronas** : ro u once asked why a chicken needed a pen  
 **theywascoronas** : cuz they cant write  
 **smackjelly** : romeos literally the stupidest motherfucker i kno  
 **x69romeo69x** : u call me a motherfucker cuz u kno meddas into me xx  
 **smackjelly** : dont  
 **starlesbian** : Why are we stupid??  
 **x69romeo69x** : all three of them are dating  
 **x69romeo69x** : obviously  
 **lovthatcrotch** : what  
 **smackjelly** : what  
 **davidjacobs** : What  
 **theywascoronas** : how has no one made a thrift shop joke yet  
 **starlesbian** : Theyre all cheating on each other with each other??  
 **katherineplumber** : you’re suggesting polyamory?   
**smackjelly** : wtf is that  
 **x69romeo69x** : YEA that  
 **x69romeo69x** : some ppl r like  
 **x69romeo69x** : in2 multiple ppl!!! like @ once  
 **x69romeo69x** : so they like date 2 ppl at once  
 **x69romeo69x** : n everyone knows so it aint cheatin  
 **x69romeo69x** : i mean it aint for me but u do u   
**davidjacobs** : Oh  
 **starlesbian** : ...Brb! >:)  
 **davidjacobs** : Oh no  
 **smackjelly** : so they  
 **smackjelly** : ...date both of em  
 **smackjelly** : at once?  
 **x69romeo69x** : yea p much!!!  
 **mushmallow** : you know that gif of a guy walkin into a room w pizza but the rooms on fire?  
 **mushmallow** : me rn

Jack stared at his phone. He stared at his phone, and then stared at the wall, then his phone again. He opened Google, and typed one word in- ‘polyamory’. He opened wikipedia and scanned it.

_Polyamory (from Greek πολύ poly, "many, several", and Latin amor, "love") is the practice of or desire for intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the knowledge of all partners._

He scanned the rest of the page, then hit the back button. Another Google search: ‘how to know if youre polyamorous’. An article popped up, and as he read it he got an uneasy feeling when things began clicking in his mind. Often having multiple crushes, feeling weirdly claustrophobic in monogamous relationships…

Jack opened article after article, reading through everything he could find, before he groaned, falling back on his bed just as there was a knock on the door. He glanced up and saw Medda, who gave him a small smile. 

“What’re you being dramatic about now?” she asked with a laugh, sitting on the end of his bed. Jack scrunched up his face and she gave him a look- a signature Medda Look, capital M, capital L. That look could make Jack spill any details.

“Medda, d’you know what polyamory is?”

She raised her eyebrows with a smirk. “What did you think I was doing, cheating?”

Jack looked at her, confused. “What-”

“Or did you assume I was just sleeping around? Jack, you know I absolutely adore you, but sometimes you’re dense as a brick, boy.” Jack frowned, scrunching up his face, and Medda laughed again. “I thought you knew.”

Jack shook his head. “Nah, I didn’t even know it was really a thing.”

“And you ask because…?” She prompted, though she clearly already knew the answer.

“...I reckon I might be?”

Medda smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him so he was looking at her properly. “Let me guess, this is about Crutchie?” He nodded, and she gave him a small smile.

“I just… Don’t really know what to do,” he frowned. “I thought that Crutchie wasn’t really into me, so I was over it… So I asked Davey out, but Crutchie keeps doing all this cute shit and I just, ugh! I don’t know what to do, I mean, I’m dating Davey now.”

“Right, and have you told him?” She asked.

He shook his head no. 

“So, you have to tell him. The key thing in polyamorous relationships is-”

“Communication?” He guessed. She laughed, patting him on the back and getting up. 

“So you’ve done your reading. It’s not the easiest thing, but it’s important to keep your partners updated. And that includes telling Davey you think you’re polyamorous, and talking it out with him and seeing what he thinks. You never know,” she shrugged casually, but she had that knowing twinkle in her eye that she so often got, “He could be too.” With that, she said goodnight to Jack and closed the door. Jack flopped on his bed and rolled over, staring at his phone. He wished it’d say something, something like ‘hey bro its cool daveys polyamorous too oh and crutchie is as well we good man we good’, but it was a phone and phones don’t know if your boyfriend and crush are polyamorous or not.  
Then, his phone buzzed, and he picked up and saw a message from Davey- which had to be a sign, though only God knew if it was a good or bad one. 

**davidjacobs** : Uh  
 **davidjacobs** : Hi  
 **smackjelly** : hey  
 **smackjelly** : you good?  
 **davidjacobs** : Yes?   
**davidjacobs** : Yes  
 **davidjacobs** : I’m good.  
 **davidjacobs** : Haha  
 **smackjelly** : whats up??  
 **davidjacobs** : Er  
 **davidjacobs** : Sarah and I just had a  
 **davidjacobs** : discussion   
**davidjacobs** : And, well  
 **davidjacobs** : We’ve both come to the conclusion that I may be polyamorous  
 **davidjacobs** : I mean  
 **davidjacobs** : I don’t have to act on it if you’re not polyamorous, of course, I just thought it was most fair if you knew because, well, we are dating and I’m invested in this relationship, if that’s not weird to say, and  
 **davidjacobs** : I, er   
**smackjelly** : hey  
 **smackjelly** : im poly too  
 **smackjelly** : i reckon at least  
 **davidjacobs** : Have another crush?  
 **davidjacobs** : Oh  
 **davidjacobs** : Oh that’s  
 **davidjacobs** : Well, Sarah said she  
 **davidjacobs** : I think her and Katherine may be co-conspirators  
**smackjelly** : davey  
 **smackjelly** : your on like 10 different trains a thought im not followin  
 **smackjelly** : just  
 **smackjelly** : crush?  
 **davidjacobs** : Right  
 **davidjacobs** : Sorry  
 **smackjelly** : hey its okay just  
 **smackjelly** : lemme catch up  
 **davidjacobs** : I have a crush  
 **davidjacobs** : on Crutchie?  
 **smackjelly** : holy shit  
 **smackjelly** : no way  
 **davidjacobs** : Yes way?  
 **smackjelly** : okay i  
 **smackjelly** : i had a crush on crutchie for ages  
 **smackjelly** : and i thought he didnt like me (still dunno bout that)  
 **smackjelly** : and then i also liked you  
 **smackjelly** : so i was like  
 **smackjelly** : o im over crutchie then   
**smackjelly** : but uh  
 **smackjelly** : i think im not  
 **davidjacobs** : We have the same crush  
 **smackjelly** : oh my god  
 **smackjelly** : we have the same crush  
 **davidjacobs** : Also, I’m pretty sure Crutchie is into you.  
 **davidjacobs** : I thought you two were dating when we first met, after all  
 **smackjelly** : idk???   
**davidjacobs** : You always underestimate yourself  
 **davidjacobs** : Like with your art, for example  
 **smackjelly** : ur gay  
 **davidjacobs** : Uh huh  
 **davidjacobs** : For you  
 **davidjacobs** : And your lovely art  
 **smackjelly** : and crutchie  
 **davidjacobs** : ...And Crutchie, yes  
 **smackjelly** : alright how about  
 **smackjelly** : wanna just  
 **smackjelly** : give it a shot  
 **smackjelly** : message our gc with him  
 **davidjacobs** : Hm  
 **davidjacobs** : I think it’s worth the risk  
 **smackjelly** : me too

_1 notification from jack smells_  
 **smackjelly** : hey  
 **smackjelly** : wait wtf  
 **smackjelly** : who changed the name  
 **lovthatcrotch** : aw geez i got no idea!  
 **smackjelly** : wtf  
 **davidjacobs** : Well, he has a point  
 **smackjelly** : this is jackphobia  
 **smackjelly** : biphobia both of u  
 **smackjelly** changed the group name to **jack smells good**  
 **davidjacobs** : Very original  
 **lovthatcrotch** : im unimpressed  
 **smackjelly** : ANYWAYS  
 **smackjelly** : what im TRYINA SAY  
 **smackjelly** : n davey SHOULD B HELPIN ME WITH THIS  
 **davidjacobs** : Woops?  
 **smackjelly** : im poly  
 **davidjacobs** : So am I  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh!!!  
 **lovthatcrotch** : thats awesome guys!!! :D  
 **lovthatcrotch** : congratulations!  
 **lovthatcrotch** : i was actually just thinking about that  
 **lovthatcrotch** : i think i might be too?  
 **lovthatcrotch** : i mean  
 **lovthatcrotch** : it would make sense  
 **smackjelly** : well  
 **smackjelly** : thats convenient  
 **lovthatcrotch** : ?  
 **davidjacobs** : It’s convenient because we both like you, so you being poly as well gives us both a chance  
 **smackjelly** : yes  
 **smackjelly** : that  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh my GOD  
 **lovthatcrotch** : one second im just gonna  
 **lovthatcrotch** : go flap my hands and yell  
 **davidjacobs** : ...That’s good, right?  
 **smackjelly** : hell yeAH THATS GOOD  
 **lovthatcrotch** : its!!!  
 **lovthatcrotch** : the best!!!  
 **lovthatcrotch** : youre not pullin my leg right??  
 **lovthatcrotch** : thatd be a real dick move for many reasons  
 **davidjacobs** : We aren’t  
 **smackjelly** : crutchie. ive liked u since freshman year but i thought u didnt like me  
 **lovthatcrotch** : thats because youre an idiot  
 **davidjacobs** : Seconded  
 **smackjelly** : what is it attack jack day  
 **lovthatcrotch** : more like!!! make crutchie happy day!!!!  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh my god….  
 **lovthatcrotch** : ive liked you for ages jack  
 **lovthatcrotch** : and then i got a crush on davey too  
 **lovthatcrotch** : and you two started dating and i was just like!!!! oh my god!!! i like two people who are taken by each other!!!! how does this happen!!!! aaagh  
 **davidjacobs** : I realised I liked you  
 **davidjacobs** : Then I realised I also liked Jack, and he also asked me out  
 **smackjelly** : like i said. f r e s h m a n y e a r  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh my god  
 **lovthatcrotch** : i  
 **lovthatcrotch** : do??? you guys want to be my boyfriends???   
**smackjelly** : god yes  
 **davidjacobs** : 100%  
 **lovthatcrotch** : ufdjhkgufdijkfdgjgfdgfd EEEEE  
 **smackjelly** : pls come over for kisses and cuddles asap  
 **lovthatcrotch** : oh my god  
 **lovthatcrotch** : i think my fosters might let me??  
 **davidjacobs** : This is wildly unfair  
 **smackjelly** : THIS WEEKEND  
 **smackjelly** : CUDDLE AND KISS CENTRAL?  
 **davidjacobs** : Please  
 **lovthatcrotch** : yesss!!!  
 **smackjelly** changed the group name to **i love you both**  
 **lovthatcrotch** changed the group name to **jack still stinks**  
 **davidjacobs** changed the group name to **I agree with both of those statements**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? sorry for the wait but its gonna happen again. only two chapters to go, tho! but i also have exams suuuper soon. woops!!! enjoy!!!!


	4. sprace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow, from my first ever sprace fic to my rps with timetogoslumming and spotsies, sprace always end up in dennys parking lots.

Race had pretty much made his peace with the idea that Spot was the one who got away.

It was just like that Katy Perry music video. Not that he even watched Katy Perry music videos, but if he did (which, to clarify, he definitely did not), it would be just like it. A stupid fight over prom, and a stubborn asshole who wouldn’t apologise.

...Okay. Maybe two stubborn assholes, Race realised a month later when they both still hadn’t texted each other. But he certainly wasn’t going to go and text an asshole who had stormed out of his prom first. Sure, if Spot apologised, he certainly wasn’t going to turn him down. He’d really liked Spot. They had great conversations, he’d stayed up late texting him multiple times- and he had recommended a really good dealer. There was nothing to not like about Spot, except for whatever the fuck happened on prom night.

The facts were that Spot was probably creeped out by him inviting him to prom so early. Which, Race admitted, might have been a bad idea. It was moving really fast, sure, but Race had really liked Spot. Hell, Race really liked Spot present tense. But Race also had a lot of pride, and was stubborn- and he happened to know Spot was too.

Which is why he was doubly surprised when his phone buzzed and he saw it was a notification from Spot.

 **br00klyn:** shit race  
**br00klyn:** rlly i should be the one apologisin  
**br00klyn:** im the one what stormed out in the middle of prom lol

Race stared at the notifications. Well, yeah, Spot _should_ be the one apologising, but Race hadn’t apologised in the first place. At least, he didn’t think he had until he opened the messages and saw what was preceding those messages.

 **theywascoronas:** heyyyyyy spot listen im sorry for what happened at prom

What. He absolutely hadn’t typed that- and he only knew one person who would use that many y’s. 

**theywascoronas:** dude WHAT  
**x69romeo69x:** (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**theywascoronas:** how tf did u do that  
**x69romeo69x:** wouldnt u like 2 kno  (Winking Face )  
**x69romeo69x:** (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**x69romeo69x:** (Tongue )(Tongue )(Tongue )  
**theywascoronas:** stop that  
**theywascoronas:** how  
**x69romeo69x:** ur phone pw is 420  
**x69romeo69x:** ur such a piece of shit stoner  
**theywascoronas:** dude  
**theywascoronas:** u cant just apologise on my behalf  
**theywascoronas:** n pretend to be me to spot  
**theywascoronas:** thats morally wrong  
**x69romeo69x:** remember when we went out 4 icecream + a kid dropped his icecream + u stepped on it???????  
**theywascoronas:** yeah  
**theywascoronas:** fuckin hilarious  
**x69romeo69x:** it WAS  
**x69romeo69x:** WE r bad ppl race  
**x69romeo69x:** not just me  
**x69romeo69x:** so u cant hold this against me  
**x69romeo69x:** n also ur so sad when ur alone  (Crying Face )  
**x69romeo69x:** i mean we all got back w who we went to prom w!!!  
**x69romeo69x:** u need 2 get laid  
**theywascoronas:** i can get laid by someone who aint spot  
**x69romeo69x:** but u dont want 2  
**theywascoronas:** stop gettin real w me  
**theywascoronas:** ur supposed to let me wallow in my bad decisions  
**x69romeo69x:** no  
**x69romeo69x:** im sposed to get a DICK IN UR ASS  
**x69romeo69x:** n im doin my damn well best  
**x69romeo69x:** so stop seenzonin spotty n get urself fukt or so help me  
**theywascoronas:** idk if ur the worst best friend or the best best friend ever  
**x69romeo69x:** (Tongue )  
**theywascoronas:** stop only sendin the tongue emoji  
**theywascoronas:** its fuckin creepy  
**x69romeo69x:** (Eye )(Tongue )(Eye )  
**theywascoronas:** ok i take it back  
**theywascoronas:** i welcome the tongue emoji with open lovin arms  
**x69romeo69x:** LOL  
**x69romeo69x:** GO GET FUKT YOUNG PADAWAN  
**theywascoronas:** did specs make u watch star wars  
**x69romeo69x:** YEA  
**x69romeo69x:** N FINN IS HOT AS SHIT  
**theywascoronas:** now thats a mood

Before Romeo could rope him into a conversation about Finn from Star Wars, the best character who better not turn to the dark side in the upcoming The Last Jedi movie or I will personally lose my fucking shit, Race opened his messages with Spot again, seeing more messages.

 **br00klyn:** i kinda  
**br00klyn:** ok this is gonna sound dumb as shit  
**br00klyn:** but i rly like u aight  
**br00klyn:** n thats kinda. idfk i aint used to that so  
**br00klyn:** i got like. idk scared or some shit  
**theywascoronas:** ok listen  
**theywascoronas:** im gonna tell u the truth  
**theywascoronas:** romeo sent that from my phone  
**br00klyn:** shit  
**theywascoronas:** no but  
**theywascoronas:** im glad he did  
**theywascoronas:** i like u too  
**theywascoronas:** a shitton lol  
**theywascoronas:** i thought u were like  
**theywascoronas:** idfk  
**theywascoronas:** creeped out by me askin u to prom so early  
**br00klyn:** lol i mean  
**br00klyn:** it did kinda scare me but u kno  
**br00klyn:** not in a bad way  
**br00klyn:** mayb i needed it  
**theywascoronas:** mayb u did  
**theywascoronas:** wanna make out sometime  
**br00klyn:** can it not b in a dennys parking lot this time  
**theywascoronas:** u LOVE the dennys parkin lot  
**br00klyn:** ok how bout  
**br00klyn:** dennys parkin lot an other places  
**theywascoronas:** sounds great 2 me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and thank fuck for that. see u all in 2 months XOXO
> 
> also sorry its so short lol


End file.
